1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to systems for pressurizing pressurized dispensers. More particularly, this invention relates to filling valves for the dispensers and cooperating elements on the dispenser and a pressurizing station.
2. State of the Art
Pressurized aerosol containers are popular to dispense cooking oils, grooming products such as hairspray and deodorant, insect repellants, etc. In most cases, regardless of what the containers dispense, they are pressurized at the point of filling by the addition of some sort of propellant gas. The containers are single-use items that are not reusable or even easily recyclable.
One approach to solving these problems is that provided by the popular MISTO® aerosol sprayers marketed by the assignee of the present invention. This container is an operationally pressurizable container having a built in pressure valve that can be refilled. Air is pumped into the unit by a pump which is an integral part of the container. While such a unit has many virtues, it does require the user to expend time and energy repressurizing the container, a fact that becomes significant in situations of either heavy use of the dispensing unit or for end users for who either the time factor or the required physical effort are concerns.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,623,974 to Losenno et al., 5,462,099 to Demarest et al., and 5,343,904 to Kaeser disclose refillable aerosol containers which are couplable to a separate compressor for pressurization. In Kaeser, a complex locking mechanism is provided to lock the container to the compressor during refill to prevent the container from blowing off a refill needle during pressurization. In Losenno et al. and Demarest et al. no such locking mechanism is provided, and the user must apply manual force to the container during pressurization to prevent the container from blowing off the pressurization needle. These designs, for whatever reason, have failed to either reach the commercial market or be commercially successful. It is believed that it is essential that any such refillable pressurizable container system be extremely easy to use and be capable of being refilled without user force during pressurization.